


A good Second

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Starscream cares for his injured leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle in Egypt, Megatron finds himself in a sorry state. Worse yet, all he has is Starscream to care for him.</p><p>Though that might not be a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good Second

**Author's Note:**

> I just loved how Megatron cried for Starscream to help him when he was shot at the climax of Revenge of the Fallen. i wanted to write how Starscream probably cared for his master until more help came.

Megatron was not sure how long he ran, but when he finally stopped, he was ready to collapse. He did, almost. He fell to his knees, claws probing at the wound on his head. He could not see out of that optic. He fiddled more, thinking he could fix it. 

“No master. Don’t pick at it.” his second had run with him the whole way, not once leaving him to fly. The little coward pulled his hand away from the hole, tilting his head like some curious hatchling. He reached up and picked a bit of shrapnel from the wound. Megatron hissed, but Starscream hissed back, going back to his preening.

“Stop it.” Megatron swatted at him, only to grunt as Starscream grabbed his face in his other hand and held him still.

“Poor master.” Starscream whispered, picking out all the bits of scrap he could with his long claws. he shifted around the Lord High Protector of Cybertron, his head twisting at odd angles to get every angle he could, to see every detail.

“I do not need your pity, traitorous sycophant.” Megatron grumbled, but fussed no more.

\---

“Put this on.”

Megatron looked at the fabric in Starscream’s hands, scratching at the edged of the wound. Their place of resting was dusty, and he could feel the sand congeal with the oils still weeping from the injury Prime left.

“Why would I wear that? Its covered in human filth.” Megatron scoffed, waving Starscream away.

Starscream rolled his wide shoulders, tossing the fabric over Megatron’s head like a hood. He used ropes to tie it in place. “It will keep out the sand. Keep you from rusting.” Starscream gave a hard tug on the rope, testing the knot. Satisfied, he continued on their long walk, hunched dover and walking oddly on his legs.

It was the first time Megatron ever noticed how awkward Starscream looked on his feet.

\---

“No.”

“It must be done if we are to move faster.”

“I am not turning into that.” 

It was the most disgusting thing he had ever laid his eyes on. Dusty, only capable of ground travel. He would not be crippled and left to only travel upon the ground. Not to mention it was Like Prime’s altmode, if a bit more drab.

“We need to move faster and in a way that will not draw attention. You are weak-”

Megatron snarled, but Starscream did not back down.

“Your processor is exposed and you are blind in one optic. We need to travel in a more inconspicuous manner. I can fly above them and no one would think of it. But you stick out.” He pointed to the vehicle again, “its a nice one. I think it suits you. Come now, master. When you are healed you may take our old form back.”

Megatron gave the jet a hard kick in the side. Starscream shrieked, and fell to his hands and knees, cowering like he always did. He kicked him again before finally scanning the the truck. 

“Lets go, worm.” He transformed and drove off.

\---

“Soundwave will find us soon.” Starscream said quietly, stacking old bits up junk in the form of a throne. “And he will bring Shockwave with him. Shockwave can fix you.”

Megatron bared his teeth, watching some striped beasts wander past them. “You best hope they do, Starscream.”

Starscream only nodded, finishing his building. He backed away, squatting on his haunches. “For you, Lord Megatron. So you may rest your poor, weary frame.”

Megatron sat, sinking back into the rubber tires. He looked around the camp they had settled on. It was open, not as dusty as the desert due to the grass that grew around them. It would of been better if not for the organic beasts that wandered about.

“It will suit me fine.” Megatron growled. He nearly kicked Starscream under the chin, but instead he lifted his gun and shot one of the beasts.

He found it much more satisfying.

\---

Their camp was soon full of old bits of scrap. Old engines and bits of hardware. Megatron did not know why Starscream insisted on trying to decorate the place, or if it was even that.

At the moment he was resting, his optic dim, the sounds of beasts and insects all around him. The night air was cool and crisp. Pleasant.

Until he heard a metallic clang.

He jerked awake and turned on his flood lights. Starscream was off on the far end of their camp, fumbling with something. He lifted his fist, then brought it down in another loud clang.

Megatron swore and stood up, lumbering over to the jet. “What is with that racket? You claim to be helping me, yet you do not let me sleep, treacherous waste of metal.”

Starscream looked over his shoulder, up at Megatron. He moved out of the way to reveal rocks. he had ben smashing them.

“I did some scanning, master. I found a deposit of iron... Then some of copper. Zinc... You need them to help heal. I have been trying to smash them for your consumption.”

Megatron looked to Starscream’s hands. They were filthy. Caked in dirt. He had dug it all up for him.

“How much do you have ready?” he asked, no longer angry.

“A bit.” Starscream said, wringing his hands nervously.

“Feed it to me then.” Megatron turned and walked back to his throne, sitting and waiting. he smirked as Starscream came to him, still so awkward on his feet. He would savor this, even if it was not the best of circumstances.

\---

“I remember when I first met you.”

Starscream looked up at him, his preening of Megatron pedes pausing. “Do you?”

“Yes. You were with a troop of hatchlings.” Megatron scratched at his wound again, hissing as Starscream painfully tugged on a wire. “A driller was attacking you. Shockwave and I killed it.”

“I remember.” Starscream said.

“I thought you were feisty. I thought you had a place in my plans.” Megatron reached down and slipped a claw under Starscream’s chin, tilting his head back, “You have done well by me these past weeks. I was reminded of those early days.”

“My Lord...”

Megatron bared his teeth in a grin. Ah yes, there was that adoring tone he had not heard in eons.

“Lord Megatron.”

The Decepticon leader looked up, shoving Starscream away as Soundwave approached them, Shockwave not far behind. “Ahh, good. You found us. Now I can get some proper care.”

Starscream sputtered. “But master! Have I not done well?”

Megatron spared Starscream a pet on the head, “Yes, you have. But there is only so much you can do. So now you are relieved of that duty. Go fly and scheme like you always do.”

Starscream muttered and got up, tottling off to sulk. Megatron didn’t care. He had plans to discus. Ones Starscream didn’t need to know.

If he remembered to, he would reward the jet later. He truly had been a good second in command those past weeks.


End file.
